


Does He Know? (Zarry)

by HeyItzJasmine



Series: Zayn Malik Pairings One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Pinning Harry, Pinning Zayn, Smut, Top Harry, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzJasmine/pseuds/HeyItzJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry were badly oblivious to the point where the don't see things thats right in front of them. Cuasing them to be utterly hurt in the end. If only they'd open their eyes they could see these things but they don't so they can't</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Harry and Zayn were in love with each but their both dense. Hooking up insures, Louis and Zayn kiss, and Niall's kinda just there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Know? (Zarry)

_I once pranked the boys saying I’ll leave the band on the 30th of February. Niall, Liam, and Louis carried on. Harry cried for hours._

_-Zayn Malik_

 

Love was word that was passed around like a used napkin. Once in your lifetime you’ve said the word love or thought of it. Whether it being for a family member, a lover, or bestfriend. You’ve probably said the word. Now even if the word doesn’t apply to you I’m sure that there’s something you love. Maybe it’s a tv show, or a drawing, maybe even your lucky penny. Now some people tend to use a different form of the word like when they say their in love with someone. It’s this type of love that you want to keep locked up and don’t want to overuse for fear of it losing it’s meaning.

Now Harry and Zayn were best friends, the closest of what ever’s a good metaphor for close. Although they were in a band together with four other good looking blokes, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Louis Tomlinson. Zayn and Harry were the closest fars in friend wise. Now most people who think that Louis and Harry were the closest or Liam and Zayn but on the contrary it was actually the opposite. Now while Harry and Louis were really good friends people often thought they were more than just friends due to the fact that they were often found messing with each other or cuddling up. Harry and Louis may have shown their friendship as a more physical one but Zayn and Harry’s friendship was more closed up. They liked to talk behind closed doors because that’s just the way they functioned. Instead of showing their friendship to the public the liked to keep under lock and key where nobody could judge.

Harry and Zayn seemed to be able to understand each other perfectly even in their sleep, or when in a drunken haze. It was like there was magnets pulling them to each other. When they slept they often shared a bed and would cuddle up to each other, they just needed one part of their body touching the other. When they did sleep alone or without each other both boys would be restless for the whole night tossing and turning not getting much sleep. Harry and Zayn both needed to hear the soft heartbeat of the other if they really wanted peace and quiet.

Lately the both boys have been distancing themselves from the other due to their feelings for the other. Now had both boys not had been oblivious they would have noticed that they were both equally in love with the other. Now despite the fact that they were distancing themselves from the other they couldn’t just fully stop. Like how at night they would sneak in the others hotel room to curl up in the other. It seemed that the only way for Harry and Zayn to get enough sleep at night was next to each other. Unless the boys wanted to wake up with huge bags under their eyes, yawn constantly throughout the day and be cranky they slept next to each other.

It was just another late night for Harry and Zayn and they were tucked under each other just discussing different things such as how they missed home and such. At times like this it was overwhelming for Harry, what with the traveling, the fame, the constant paparazzi hounding them every time they were out and being mobbed by fans. It was one of the rare occasions where Zayn was the big spoon and he was softly carding his hands through Harry’s curls to calm him down which always worked. Harry’s tense form started to relax and he was softly mewing at the pleasurable feeling running through his bod at Zayn’s delicate touch. Zayn on the other hand was trying to not let Harry’s moaning and sounds of pleasure down south towards his dick.

Zayn averted his eyes from the sight of Harry who had his eyes closed with his plump lips slightly open. Zayn suddenly pulled his hand away ignoring Harry’s sounds of protest.

 

“Zaynnnnnnn” Harry whined out dragging the N in his name.

 

“Yes love.”

 

“Why’d you stop” Harry pouted looking up at Zayn and fuck it was those eyes that always did it for him. Harry’s eyes were like beautiful fresh emeralds and fuck if it wasn’t for the fact that Zayn already knew he was in deep for the Cheshire lad, he would’ve realized it now. Zayn’s heart started beating faster against his chest as he started to think of those pouty lips and what they could be doing to him. He _wanted, needed, and craved_ those lips to be stretched around his cock to deepth-- and fuck Zayn tried to erase those thoughts from his mind only due to the fact that Harry was still looking up at him and Harry was pressed right against his crotch area. But once he had started getting the images going it was sorta hard to erase them.

 

“Zaynieee why’d you stop messing with my hair? It felt g--A-Are you hard?”

 

And Fuck Zayn knew he couldn’t control it but the least he could do was lie so Harry wouldn’t feel awkward.

 

“I-I was just thinking about my last hookup is all.” _Lies_. Zayn had averted his eyes away from Harry as he said this because Harry could read Zayn like an open book and always knew when Zayn, his Zayn was lying to him.

 

“D-Do you need help with that? I mean I could help you out ya know. It’s always better when someone else helps you get off rather than your own hand.”

 

“Fuck Haz you’d do that?”

 

“I mean yeah, you’re my best mate and whatnot course I’d help you out.” And it was that bloody word that both boys hated. Best mate because it reminded them that that’s all they were to each other. Had the both not been oblivious they would have seen that they were both in love with each other but they were so they didn’t. Not one to pass up an opportunity from getting either a blowjob or handjob from someone Zayn was in love with he pushed all awkward feelings aside and decided to just let him go ahead.

 

“Alright, Sure.”

 

Harry eagerly slipped off Zayn’s trackies and boxers, while Zayn just lets out a stuttered breath from what’s about to happen. Harry was such a tease as he was taking his time to wrap his hand around Zayn’s cock. Harry slowly pumps his hand up and down Zayn's member. Scooting himself down on the bed until he’s face to face with Zayn’s cock. Harry tentatively kitten licked the head of Zayn’s cock. After he’d did that he licked the entire length of it much like a lollipop. Bit by bit Harry put Zayn’s entire length in his mouth. Due to the fact that Harry didn’t have a gag reflex he was able to deepthroat Zayn with no problem.

 

“Fuck Haz your mouth will be the death of me” Zayn managed to get out in between faulturing breaths. Harry got off of Zayn’s cock with a loud pop, his lips swollen red and shiny from saliva. Without warning Harry swirled his tongue around the tip of Zayn’s member before taking his Zayn’s penis in his mouth again.

 

“Shit Haz I-I’m gonna cum”

 

Harry didn’t let up and continued bobbing his mouth up and down on Zayn’s cock.

 

“F-Fuckkk Hazza” Zayn said before cumming down Harry’s throat and watching the younger boy swallow it all. Harry had been watching attentively at Zayn and almost immediately after swallowing Zayn’s cum, Harry had cummed himself from watching Zayn beautifully closed his eyes and shout his name in sounds of ecstasy. Zayn finally opened his eyes and looked at Harry would was staring back at him with his eyes still a dark forest green color from lust.

 

“Shit Harry did you get off from without being touched?”

 

Harry smiled one of those huge cheshire cat grins with both dimples showing before answering. “Yea I got off from watching you as you came” Zayn who was stunned into silence one by how beautiful Harry looked while he was smiling (but then again when wasn’t he beautiful), and two from thinking about what just happened.

 

Zayn got up from his spot and walked into the bathroom that was inside his hotel suite and got a wet rag to clean him and Harry up so they would be sticky in the morning. After wiping them up and Harry changing his boxers to one of Zayn’s since his was sticky they both settled into the bed once again and snuggled up to one another.

  


After that night in Zayn’s hotel room hooking up became a regular thing between Harry and Zayn. They would sneak off in the middle of the night and would get each other off whether it being blowjobs, handjobs, nipple play or rimming they did it. Now both boys never went all the way with each in fear of what that would mean. They didn’t want to destroy their friendship even more. Because hooking up had crossed all the lines of their friendship and they both knew there was no going back after this.

 

They had a break for the next couple of days so the boys were chilling in Liam’s hotel room. Niall and Louis had set off for a quest in shopping and had brought along Liam’s Japanese translator so they could go shopping and order food. Zayn and Liam were in the living room area of the Liam’s hotel suite . The boys were on the couch watching tv and were snuggled into each other while Harry had busied himself with yoga and meditation in Liam’s room. Liam and Zayn were discussing a main topic. **Harry**. Liam knew Zayn was in love with Harry as he had told him and he also knew about their almost but not quite sex, escapades. Zayn was just generally telling Liam about how he loved Harry and the things he loved about him and how he would never love him back.

 

“God Li his eyes are so bloody beautiful. And then he’s taller than me but I feel like it gives him an advantage and everything. Then fuck his voice it’s just so deep and ugh I’m in love with that boy so much and he doesn’t even see it. I bet this hooking up thing that we have going on is just like a fling or something it would never become real. I just ugh I love him so fucking much and it hurts sometimes.”

 

“Zayn are you stupid or are you stupid? He loves you back even before you two started hooking up you could tell.”

 

“I--it’s just what if he rejects me then things will be awkward and I can’t handle that Li.” Zayn said in a small voice causing tears to form in his eyes. Liam kissed his hair and cuddled into him closer.

 

“Z, He loves you and he would be stupid not to.”

  


Now Harry wasn’t one for eavesdropping and that wasn’t his intentions at all. He was actually on his way to the kitchen part of Liam’s suite to make lunch for him, Zayn and Liam. But Harry couldn’t help but stop to try and listen to Liam and Zayn conversation. Since Harry was a good feet away from them and was straining to actually hear their conversation he could only hear a select few words such as : I love, loves you and basically love. Only being able to hear those words and judging by how close the two boys were on the close couch Harry came to the only conclusion he could which was Liam and Zayn were in a secret relationship and that’s why Zayn and Harry had stopped hooking up for a while. Now Harry’s conclusion was the exact opposite of the truth. Had Harry just  manned up and told Zayn about his feeling he would know that Zayn felt the exact same for him and that Liam and Zayn were not in a relationship whatsoever.

 

Harry who had still been standing there quietly approached Zayn and Liam and held back his tears for his own hotel room.

 

“I-I’m go to my own hotel room I don’t feel to good” Harry lied interrupting Liam and Zayn from their conversation.

 

“Do you want me to go with you babes?” Zayn asked concern lacing his voice.

 

“Uh no I just no.” Harry replies wincing at how high pitched his voice had turned during the middle of him speaking and quickly rushes out of Liam’s hotel room. Once in the comfort of his own hotel room Harry just lies there in silence. Harry didn’t cry, he didn’t do much of anything actually. The dawning realization that Liam and Zayn are ‘dating’ hits Harry and he feels the force of many emotions at once. Anger, Humiliation, Envy, and Sadness. A deep deep sadness that seems to reach his core. Now in a situation like this Harry would usually cry out his feelings. Because even though the public seem to think Harry’s a flirt which he usually isn’t he wears his heart out on his sleeve. But Harry for once wants to be strong enough not to cry so he tries (and maybe lets a fear tears slip) but for the most part he doesn’t cry. He just stares blankly at the ceiling while his whole bodys seems to feel numb. He decided from this day forward he would make it his best ability to support Zayn and Liam in their relationship no matter how much it hurt.

 

__________________________

 

Zayn had noticed lately that Harry was being distance towards him and it hurt like hell. He doesn’t know if he did anything wrong or said something that possibly offended him but everytime he tried to have a conversation with the curly haired lad, he’d made up an excuse to leave the room or worse, walked away. If was quite frustrating actually like when they were performing Clouds tonight Zayn went up to Harry while he was singing but Harry just walked away from him. Zayn hid the fact that it hurt. That and the fact that he wasn’t sleeping well without being curled into Harry. Currently Zayn was watching tv with Louis in their hotel room and was smoking a fag to get help rid of the stress of the situation.

 

“What’s wrong bro?” Louis asked **(A/N: I laughed when I wrote this line)**

“It’s nothing, it’s just ugh it’s nothing bro”

 

“Don’t pull that it’s not shit with me Z, I know you better than you know yourself”

 

“Shutup Lou” Zayn said pushing Louis but not hard enough so he would fall off the bed.

 

“Is it about Hazza?”

 

“W-What are you talking about” Zayn sputtered in shock because he hadn’t told Louis about the whole hooking up thing with him and Harry and he’s pretty sure Harry didn’t tell anyone either.

 

“Don’t play that shite with me Malik, don’t think I don’t know about you Haz. And before you ask no he didn’t tell me but you guys are pretty loud.”

 

Zayn was stunned he and Harry had made sure to keep quiet so the other boys wouldn’t know. The only person Zayn thought who knew was Liam and that was because he told him. Zayn loved Niall like a brother of course but with Niall’s carefree attitude he’d just laugh at Zayn if he told him what was going on so he’d went to Liam for a more stable ground.

 

“Uh, yeah it’s about Haz.” Zayn said regrettably since he knew Louis wouldn’t let it go.

 

“Tell Daddy Lou all about it” Louis said patting his legs afterwards.

 

Zayn put his fag out in the ashtray on his bed side and laid his head on Louis leg, while Louis carded his fingers through Zayn’s hair. Zayn went into the explanation about him and Harry hooking about, how he was already in love with Harry before they hooked up, how Harry distancing himself was hurting him, and just how he loved the Cheshire lad.  Zayn didn’t notice tears were slipping from his eyes until Louis wiped them away.

 

“Zayn your must be terribly dense to see that that boy loves you”

 

“Louis i get what you're doing, but you trying to make me feel better isn’t working OK. I know he doesn’t love me back it’s fine i’ll just deal with how i usually do.”

 

Suddenly Zayn felt a stinging sensation on his face and he covered his now red face with his hand.

 

“LOUEH WHY DID YOU SLAP ME”

 

“Because you’re stupid and stupid people get slapped.”

 

“I’m not stupid”

 

“If you weren’t stupid you would tell Harry you love him”

 

“I know he doesn’t love me because even when we kiss there’s nothing behind it. I mean I feel something but I know he doesn’t.”

 

“And How do you know that? Have you asked him.”

 

“No but I know he doesn’t--

 

Suddenly Zayn Was cut off by a pair of lips on his own effectively stopping him from speaking **.(A/N: I HAD TO YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT ZOUIS)** After a few moments Louis pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Did that kiss feel different than when you and Harry kiss?” Louis asked seemingly unfazed by what had just happened

 

“Well yeah when me and Harry kiss it just feels I don’t how to describe it. And that makes me and his kiss sound like magic compared to that”

 

“EXACTLY! Which proves to show you that Hazza’s in love with you. Also if you don’t tell him that you're in love with him by the end of the week i will cut what you have left of your hair off.”

 

“B-But, fine.” Zayn ended because this was an argument he knew he wouldn’t win.

 

**_______________________________**

That conversation happened on Tuesday, it was Friday now and Zayn knew if he didn’t tell Harry about his feelings Louis would actually cut his hair off. So with that in mind Zayn went up to Harry who was watching so Sopa Opera on the couch with Niall and stood in front of him.

 

“Harry can I talk to you in your hotel room?”

 

Harry who had been startled by Zayn just looked up at him. And fuck why did Zayn have to still look incredibly beautiful even when his gaze held no emotion in them. Harry would had been using excuse after excuse to get out of conversations with the Bradford boy suddenly didn’t have one. So reluctantly mumbled a quiet yeah and followed Zayn out of Niall’s hotel room. Once they were finally in Harry’s hotel room they both just stood there not quite knowing what to do.

 

“I--Fuck Haz why have you been ignoring me” Zayn spoke looking at Harry who was awkwardly fiddling with his thumbs. After time a habit that Zayn noticed he only did when he was nervous.

 

“I don’t know what your talking about Z.” Harry said while looking away from Zayn mid sentence.

 

“Bullshit Harry! You think I don’t notice every time i’m near you how you make up an excuse to leave the room or not be near me. I-I don’t why you keep doing this but fuck Haz it feels like shit. Not knowing what you did that was so fucking wrong that makes you avoid me.”

 

“Why does it matter Zayn you’re happy with Liam so it doesn’t fucking matter.” Harry said his voice raising octaves towards the end of his sentence.

 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about Harry?”

 

“YOU AND LIAM. KEEPING SECRETS FROM EVERYONE ABOUT YOU TWO DATING THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” Harry yelled anger sparking in him from how clueless Zayn was acting.

 

“W-Wait you think me and Liam--” Zayn said out before falling into a fit of laughter. Zayn was laughing so hard he fell to the floor with tears rushing down his face. After about five minutes of rolling around on the floor laughing Zayn finally got up wiping tears from his eyes.

 

“Whew that’s was funny Haz. You actually think me and Liam are dating.”

 

“I-I what?” Everything seemed to be spinning around in Harry’s mind because he was so fucking confused.

 

“Harry me and Liam aren’t dating” Zayn said walking closer to Harry to the point where he was in arms reach of him.

 

“B-But I saw you two cuddling on the couch. You were even talking about how you loved each other I’m not stupid.”

 

“Harry we weren’t talking about how we loved each other, yeah me and l love each other but it’s purely platonic.We were talking about how I love you. How I’m in love with you.”

 

“Y-You’re what?”

 

“Harry i’ve been in love with you even before started hooking up. There’s never been anyone else not Liam, Niall or Louis. It’s only ever been you, and I didn’t want to tell you because I know for sure you don’t feel the same way.”

 

Harry who was still baffled by Zayn’s confession didn’t say anything and just stood there staring at the raven haired lad in shock.

 

“Fuck I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. Can we just pretend this didn’t happen?” Zayn said making his way out of the hotel room with tears pooling in his eyes. This made Harry get out of his trance and he ran after Zayn and swifted grabbed his arm to stop him.

 

“WAIT ZAYN. Don’t go” Harry used his height to an advantage and turned Zayn around so he was looking at him.

 

“Zayn you dumbass I’m in love with you too.”

 

“You don’t have to try and make me feel better Harry I know you don’t.” Zayn whispered sadly.

 

“I’m--fuck Zayn I’m not trying to make you better! I’m in love with you too that’s why I was avoiding you because I thought you were in a relationship with Liam. I couldn’t handle that because I love you so fucking much. It had hurt especially because I thought you were hiding it from me. I also thought that’s why you’d stop hooking up with me.”

 

“Wow were both dumbasses, the only reason I had stopped hooking up with you because I didn’t want it to affect us even more. If I were in a relationship with someone you’d be the first person I tell, but I don’t want to be in a relationship with anyone I want to be with _you. Only you Haz.”_

Harry finally decided to stop waiting and pressed himself closer to Zayn and to just go for it. When Zayn felt soft lips on his he didn’t waste anytime with kissing him back. Their kiss was filled with passion, a bit of lust, but overall love. It didn't feel like butterflies or fireworks in those shitty teen novels. No it was more than that it felt mother fucking atomic bombs up in that bitch.   **(A/N I NEED TO CHILL OUT. I would take that part out but ehh)**

 

After pulling away for much needed air the boys rested their foreheads against each other and stared into each others eyes.

 

“Harry Edwards Styles would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

 

“I would indeed Zayn Jawaad Malik.” Harry said smiling extremely hard with both dimples showing.

 

**__________________________**

DONE

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was 9 pages on word ;D So the next one will be a Zouis because it was requested by @ShiningBlackStar on wattpad. But I hope you guys enjoyed that and remember to leave kudos, comment, and send in requests i’ll gladly make them ;D Until then my Caring Koalas


End file.
